Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubrication system for a combustion engine mounted on a vehicle such as a motorcycle, the lubrication system including an oil pump, an oil filter, and an oil cooler.
Description of Related Art
In general, a combustion engine mounted on a vehicle such as a motorcycle is provided with a lubrication system which includes an oil pump, an oil filter, and an oil cooler (e.g., Patent Document 1). In such a lubrication system, a lubricating oil discharged from the oil pump which is driven by a combustion engine rotation shaft is cleaned by the oil filter, and then is, after cooled by the oil cooler, supplied to an engine body.
[Prior Art Literature]
[Patent Document 1] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-048725 In the lubrication system as described above, it is necessary to provide, in the combustion engine, many passages such as a discharge passage for the oil pump, an inflow passage and an outflow passage for the oil filter, an inflow passage and an outflow passage for the oil cooler, and a lubrication passage to each portion.